Is it really a sweet 16?
by Kagome91
Summary: Kagome gets pregnant and leaves the feudal era for good. What happens when her daughter, Crystal, grows up and goes to live with her grandma (kagome's mother)?


Chapter One: New and Old friends

"Here we are Mrs. Higurashi. The Shrine." came a mans voice as the car door opened.

"Huh? Oh thanks. Um, here's the money I owe you." came a teenage voice.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Higurashi. Have a nice day." answered the cab driver as he unloaded the last of the bags out of the trunk.

She nodded to him as he climbed back into his car. She watched it go and her eyes drifted to the house that stood in front of her. A heavy sigh came out depressed as her gaze fell upon the Shrine.

**_That's where the well is... to bad its now forbidden._** Came solid thought to her mind. Ever since she was a little girl she always went to the era behind the well. She loved it here and was constantly going there and hanging out with Kaede, and Shippo. Kirara had died in battle and left behind to kits one of which she looked after and the other Kaede cared for. She wandered how they were doing, but her thoughts were interrupted by a rustle of leaves behind her.

She spun around and looked upon a girl about her age. Long black hair held high in a pony tail, spun over her shoulder as she looked back. Her brown eyes searched the new girl and she picked up her skateboard before walking over to her.

"Hello. Are you the new Higurashi girl that's going to move in here?" she questioned as she stopped in front of her.

"I uh...ya."

"Cool. I'm Sango, and you are?"

"Crystal." came her short reply. She bent over and grabbed her backpack thrusting it onto her back as she tried to ignore the girl who stood there watching her. She reached down to pick up another bag but dropped it as soon as she saw the skateboard in Sango's hands. "You skate?" she asked becoming mildly interested, as she finally looked the girl over.

Sango was dressed in low riders that sat perfectly on her hips and the pink tank she had on matched her hair tie. She smiled before answering. "Yeah, all the time... you need some help? Looks like you got a handful." she grinned and picked up one of the larger suit cases.

"Or two." joked Crystal as she finished picking up the duffle bag and putting over her head to rest on the opposite shoulder. "You want me to carry that?" she questioned looking at the board as she picked up another bag in her left hand.

"Sure, then I'll get the last one." replied Sango as she handed the board to Crystal.

"Hey, thank you by the way." she said taking the board and starting to walk toward the house. They neared the house and Crystal reached under the mat to find the key, but it wasn't there. Her eyes went to Sango's face and she stood. "Uh... Sango? You might want to put those down. I'll be right back. She slid the duffle bag over her head and it hit the ground the same time her backpack fell off her back onto the ground. She sprinted around the house. Her feet came to a stop as she reached the back of her house where her bedroom window was above her on the second floor. She started to climb the side of her house up to her window.

No more then two seconds later did Sango come and look up at her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned seeing Crystal was already almost at her window.

Crystal ignored the question and focused on not falling off the wall as her foot looked for a spot to latch on to. The last time she had climbed the side of her house was over two years ago. Luckily her window was not locked and easy to open with one hand.

"Got it." she exclaimed while she crawled into the window. "Ok. Sango!" she yelled down to her.

"Yeah!"

"Go back to the other side of the house I'll be there." She barely had time to finish before Sango dashed around the house to the other side.

Crystal sprinted out of her room throwing the door to her room open, her hands brushed across the railing as she ran half way down the spiral staircase, then jumped over the railing to the ground. Her feet touched the ground and she landed in a crouch, quickly pushing off with her legs to dash down the hallway, through the kitchen, jumping over the couch causing it to topple over and her to run into the wall.

"Ow. That's going to leave a bruise." she exclaimed as she stood rubbing his head.

Sango hadn't reached the door by the time Crystal had undid the three locks and opened the large mahogany door. As she was picking up her backpack she heard Sango's voice ring in her voice. She sounded angry and annoyed.

"Hentai, if you don't nock it off im going to pummel you!"

Crystal dropped her bag and ran to th source of commotion, only to find Sango and another boy with black hair in a short low pony tail. She ran towards him at full speed as Sango raised her fist to smack him in the face, but Crystal got to him first. She lunged out at him tackling him to the ground landing in a straddle position over him. Her hands balled in a fist as she prepared to nock the living day lights out of this guy.

"Ah! Oof. My lady please!" The boy exclaimed covering his face with his hands.

Sango moved forward at this time and spoke up. "Whoa! Crystal where did you learn how to do that? Thanks by the way but Miroku wasn't trying to rob me." she smirked and looked down at the scared Miroku.

Crystal looked down at him then at Sango. "You two know each other?" she questioned not moving from her position.

"Sadly yes. He goes to my school and is sort of a friend. FYI you might want to get off of him."

Right as she had finished, Crystal felt an unwelcome hand on her butt.

"You PERVERT!" Crystal yelled punching Miroku in the head, causing it to bounce off the ground after his cheekbone had met with Crystal's fist.

"OW!" He yelled holding both sides of his head. Crystal quickly stood and moved off of him and over to Sango, questioning her.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah pretty much, and he is supposed to be a monk." she stopped and looked at her. They looked at each other and started laughing. Sango's face was turning red, while Crystal held her stomach because it hurt. Finally after her laughing started to calm down she let her hand reach down and offer it to Miroku. He excepted it and she easily lifted him off the ground, and watched his face grow in astonishment.

"Im Crystal." she said holding out her hand to him, ignoring the look on his face.

"I um... Im... Im... Oh I am Miroku." He said blushing a bit.

Crystal smirked and looked at Sango. "Ok well you still helping me or are you going to go? Miroku you can come too if you want, and if you behave." she turned and walked off.

Crystal had a little shorter hair then Sango's and it was brown, though like her she had it tied up in a high pony tail. Her low rider baggy camouflage pants rested snugly on her hips while her red tank top brought out the texture of her skin. She turned and looked at the two with her gentle blue eyes.

"Coming?" she questioned and they both joined her on either of her sides.

They got to the door and grabbed all of her bags before heading into her house. Sango's jaw fell open as did Miroku's at the sight they saw on the inside of the house, and a smirk grew on Crystal's lips.

"So. You like?" she questioned shortly trying to break the silence. She looked over to the other two and saw that Sango was just staring at her while Miroku nodded crazily. A light chuckle came from her as she shook her head and continued to her bedroom.

They reached the stairs and Crystal jogged up them, then waited for her two helpers two reach the first stop of the stairs.

"Crystal, is your house three stories?" questioned Sango.

"Only if you consider the attic one. My room is this way." she answered going in the direction of her bedroom.

Crystal kicked the door open and dropped her things in the middle of the room, but kept Sango's board in her hand. Sango and Miroku came in and set the things in their hands down carefully while Crystal shook her head. She had just thrown her stuff on the floor.

"Oh by the way. Sango you might want your board back. Thanks for helping me, it would have taken me forever to get all six bags up here.

"Miroku you can put that down." said Sango looking at Miroku before taking the board from Crystal and laying the board down on the ground.

"Crystal what is in here, I mean its heavy and feels like there is a ..."He didn't get to finish as she ripped it out of his hands. Her eyes widened when she saw him still holding on to her duffle bag.

"Miroku please don't touch this. If you do... you wont feel to good. Its very special to me." She said as she walked over to a corner in her room and set the duffle bag down very carefully.

Their voices echoed in the room until a young boys voice was heard through out the whole house.

"SISTER!"

"Oh no..." exclaimed Crystal as she rolled her eyes.

"Little brother?" questioned Sango while her only reply was a nod. She motioned for them to get inside the closet and they did. Just as she was closing the closet door her brother showed came charging into the room.

Crystal's hands came in front of her and started to glow with a white aura and she stared at her little brother.

"Don't you dare."

"Sis...uh... ahhhhhh!" her little brother turned tail and sprinted as fast as he could out of her room and through the house.

SMACK!

"Hentai!"

"Ow that hurt."

"Well keep your hands off of me."

Crystal chuckled hearing Miroku and Sango whisper to each other. "You too can come out now. I think that even if my brother was in here he would have heard you slap him." She finished and looked down at her hands to make sure they were back to normal as the two climbed out of her closet.

"Why did your brother run from you like that? He looked really scared." Said Miroku after he was out of the closet.

"Well stick around and you'll find out. Sooner or later." came her reply before more yelling was heard.

"Grandma! Crystal is using..." Crystal ran to the door and yelled out into the hallway stopping her brother from finishing his sentence.

"Michael watch your tongue! There's people here!"

"What!" came her Grandmothers voice.

"Oh boy."

"And you used your ..." yelled Michael.

"Michael!" yelled their grandma.

Crystal looked at the two other teenagers standing in her room and she shrugged. She moved over to the only piece of furniture that was in her room which was her desk and chair. She pulled the chair out and then sat on the floor.

"One of you two can sit there if you want." her voice was calm and soothing as she offered the seat to them but neither one took it. She knew that in their heads they were both thinking what time it was and what other plans they both had that day. "It's 4:30 if you must know, and if you have plans that is fine, you may go."

"Well Crystal I have a question for you then I must be on my way for I promised one of my friends that I would meet him for a movie." Said Miroku as he came forward.

Crystal stood and looked at him in the eye. "You had a question monk so ask it."

"Crystal, will you bear my children?" He asked grabbing her hands with his and smiling at her.

Crystal looked at him funny then back at Sango who was on the floor laughing. Her eyes went back to Miroku and she chuckled. "Monk you need a girlfriend. Im sure Sango here would love to be one." she said smirking.

"What! Oh Crystal your dead. Don't even think about it dog breath, Im not looking."

Miroku sighed and let go of Crystal's hands. "Oh speaking of dogs I need to go meet o... my friend." he said looking back at Crystal hoping she didn't catch that though she did.

"I'll walk you to the door. Then me and Sango can play some board games." she said looking at Sango hopefully.

"Well that depends. What time is it?" asked Sango. Crystal pointed behind her and Sango turned around looking at the clock. "Oh, I have to be home by five. Sorry maybe some other time."

"Oh. Well guess you guys better get going then. Come on." she said and walked out the door.

Crystal wasn't surprised that they didn't stay. No one had liked her at her old home or school either but maybe that was because she did not have a very normal life. Her mother was always trying to find an excuse to stay away from her and when they were around each other, Kagome was always trying to kill her or get rid of her. One time she had even used her miko powers, that is when Crystal found out that she too had them. Lately though something was different. She could smell more, hear better, her teeth were always cutting her, and her nails seemed to grow faster then before.

They reached the stairs and without thinking she jumped over the railing landing in a crouch. Before she stood she realized what she had done, and spun around looking up at Miroku and Sango. Sango was confused and her face showed it clearly.

"What the hell was that?" asked Miroku voicing what they both had been thinking. Both Sango and Miroku were just standing there staring down at her as she searched for an answer.

"I ... uh..." Though before she answered a deep voice came from behind her.

"She does that all the time, its nothing new." Sango's eyes widened and Miroku stared behind Crystal, who spun around and gasped as her eyes met with deep amber ones.

A teenage boy stood leaning against a wall looking back and forth between the three. His long black hair looked soft as the light glinted off of it. His arms were folded and he stared at Crystal looking her over.

"Kane?" she asked and the boy smirked his eyes daring, and she yelled his name and ran to him giving him a humongous hug. "Kane!" Her arms rapped around his neck and she laughed, while he brought his arms around her waist holding him to her.

"Whoa, hey Crystal. Nice to see you too."

Sango leaned over and whispered to Miroku who had a confused look on his face. "Did we miss something?"

"A pretty big something." he said back and started walking down the spiral staircase.

Crystal broke away and looked up at Miroku and Sango who were now about half way down the stairs. "Sango, Miroku this is my friend Kane. Kane this is..." she was cut off by Sango.

"We've met she answered quickly glaring at Kane. "He goes to our highschool."

Kane smirked as his eyes came across the very familiar Sango and the monk. "How did you happen to run into my best friend, if I may ask. Sango?"

Sango scoffed and looked away, her board clutched in her hand and Crystal noticed the boomerang design on the bottom of it. Miroku answered since Sango was getting really upset. "If you must know. Sango met her when she just arrive carrying six bags up to her house and I happened to arrive when Sango was sprinting around the house so I helped. That a good enough answer for you? How did you meet her?"

Crystal noticed the tension in the air and broke it before Kane could answer. "Ok well I guess I missed something and you too are going to be late so Ill walk you too the door. Ill be right back Kane." she finished and smiled at him, he smiled back and she felt as though she would melt. His smile was perfect and so sweet. He never had, had braces though his teeth were perfectly straight, she turned and grabbed both Sango's and Miroku's arm. Sango had grabbed a piece of paper and was writing something on it.

"It was nice to meet you Lady Higurashi. Good day." Miroku said and walked out the door.

"Bye Miroku. Sango what is this?" she asked as Sango shoved the piece of paper into her hand. She opened it and a number was written on it. **916-652-7234**.

"Its my number. Call me sometime and be carful. I don't trust Kane." she said patting her on the shoulder.

"Here Ill give you my number too. Don't worry about Kane. I can take care of myself plus me and him have known each other for a long time." she scribbled her number on the paper and handed it to Sango who opened it and looked down at it. **916-652-0238**. She smiled and tucked it in her pocket.

"Thanks. See ya." she said and walked out of the door putting her board on the ground and riding off.

"Bye Sango!" she yelled after her, then shut the door and turned around jumping a little as Kane was right there. "Oh. Hi. I hate it when you do that." she said giving him a hug and not letting go.

Kane laughed and wrapped his arms around her middle before picking her up and walking over to the living room couch which was now put back up. "Kane put me down, you know I don't like being picked up." complained Crystal though she knew he wouldn't put her down and she was right. All he did was laugh and then put her on the couch hopping over the back of it and sitting next to her. She giggled and grabbed his hands holding them.

"Why don't you take your ring off? Im sure its annoying to you to feel a little weak."

Kane smirked and his eyes were full of mischief. "Ha! Weak? I could still beat you even with my ring on."

"Is that a challenge?" questioned Crystal.

"Perhaps." he answered bring his face close to hers. She turned to face his while she sat on the couch and he was already facing her. Her eyes were full with passion thought there was more of laughter and danger in them then anything else.

Kane leaned forward going in for a kiss and Crystal sat there then slowly leaned back as he was close to her. He looked at her and smiled. Then without any warning she pounce on him knocking them both off the couch and on to the floor.

Crystal sat on top of him before he flipped her over and sat in a straddle position over her holding her hands over her head and on the floor. Her knees were bent and she pushed them up causing him to fly over her and run into the couch. She snickered as he hit his head and then charged after her, though she slid under him and placed her hands over her head jumping up to stand behind him before jumping on him.

"Piggy back!" she yelled as he tried to get her off.

"More like monkey!" he yelled as she clung on tightly. Him calling her that made her laugh loosening her grip and giving him a chance to through her over his shoulders and make her land on her back.

By this time she wasn't laughing any more and tried to get up but he sat in the same position he had before keeping his feet on her legs as he sat straddling her hips while his hands kept hers on the ground above her head. This time her grandma came in and cleared her throat. They both looked at her and she raised and eyebrow.

"Having fun?" she questioned looking around the living room at the mess. The couch was turned over again and the book cabinet turned with books falling out of it. The coffee table was turned over and there laid her granddaughter with her best friend over her.

"Heh. Sorry Grandma. We were just wrestling." Crystal said pushing Kane off of her and looking at her Grandma. "We'll clean it up."

"Yes you will. By the way your bed will be here in about an hour. I told the movers that you didn't need their help but they would not believe me so you'll just have to show them. Kane take your ring off its weird seeing you in human form."

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi." He said slipping the ring off his middle finger and feeling the change take place. His amber eyes were outlined by a gold color and his ears pointed slightly. His canines grew to fangs and his nails grew longer, while his muscles became more defined.

"That's better. Thank you." she said before walking off. He looked at Crystal and smiled, and she just started laughing.

" Come on. We need to fix the living room now. I got the couch, you can flip the coffee table back up and then we both can work on the shelf. Im surprised we didn't break any thing." she said standing up and looking at him. He looked so cute in his jeans and black short sleeved shirt. Not to mention his to die for body which could be seen through his shirt.

"Ok then can we go up to your room? Its weird having your Grandma and Michael watching us mess around." he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She felt warm in his arms though she never felt safe. She smiled up at him placing her hands on his chest. "Sure." she said then pushed away and flipped the couch back up to its original side.

After they finished they went up to her room and closed the door. Crystal then noticed that her Grandma had put a lock on her door and she opened it again and yelled down to her.

"Thanks for the lock Grandma! Ha, ha Michael!" she yelled then shut the door and turned jumping at Kane. Her legs rapped around his middle and her arms around his neck. He was a little surprised by his attack, but caught her and held her against him.

"It is so good to see you again." She said hugging him. He smiled and put his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you so much." he said looking at her. She blushed lightly and he moved his head forward placing a kiss on her lips.

Crystal was surprised but didn't jerk back. Instead she pushed the kiss into a more passionate one and his arms rapped tightly around her. She broke away from the kiss and he let her down. As her feet touched the ground the door bell rang and she groaned. **_Ah man. Just when we were about to start something._** She thought and looked at Kane. His eyes shone down at her in the darkened room as it was now almost 7:00. She shivered and went to one of her bags to pull out a black sweater with the writing Fox Riding Co. She used to race as she like the feel of danger then her mom kicked her out of it and there was no racing here where her Grandmother lived.

Kane helped her push all of her stuff to one side and then they both walked out of the room and out to the truck that had her bed in it.

"Finally a brand new bed. This is going to be great." Crystal said putting on a fake smile. She never was truly happy and she had thought about killing herself many times, as would any teenager who had a parent that always tried to kill you. She moved around to the back of the truck and saw four men in there, though she didn't care, and quickly jumped into the truck looking at them all. "We got it from here boys." she winked at them and they all moved back away from the beds seeing Kane.

Crystal shook her head and moved to the lower part of the bed. "Kane ill take this and you can take the other part." He nodded and picked the bed up easily while she jumped out of the truck and started walking into the house. She heard the truck start up and drive away while she put the bottom of the bed down against her wall. Kane was right behind her and he tossed the bed into place. Crystal then jumped on the bed and laid there sprawled, as she watched Kane walk over to the door and lock it.

He turned seductively to her and jumped on top of her. She groaned a little bit as his pressure increased against her, as he straddled her and moved forward kissing her deeply. His legs straightened out and went between hers as his mouth moved to the side of her neck kissing her all over. Her arms rapped around him and pulled him on her making more pressure on her whole body. She had never done this before and was a little nervous making out with him. His hand traced the side of her body and groped her chest. She moved her hips underneath him and he groaned a tiny bit before kissing her deeply on the lips.

Nock. Nock. Nock.

They both groaned this time and Kane moved back to the straddle position he had been in. Crystal cleared her throat and questioned who ever was behind the door. "Who is it?"

"Police! Open the door." came a very deep voice and she smiled.

"Hi Uncle Sota."

"What! That's all I get? No hug or anything? You better not have that Kane dude in your room, what with the door locked and all."

"Kane is in here and yes that is all you get. Now go away." she said a little meaner then she had planned.

"Fine fine fine. Love you."

"Love you too, Uncle Sota." she smiled up at Kane and wrapped her arms around him bringing him down for another kiss. Though they were interrupted by his cell phone going off.

"Sorry. Its probably my mom." he said rolling his eyes and reaching in his pocket for his cell. He flipped it open and smiled. "Hi mom. Im guessing Im going to get yelled at for being late. I'll be home in a couple minutes." He closed his phone and kissed Crystal deeply before getting off of her.

"I'll see you around I guess. You can come over any time." She smiled and got up walking him to her room door. He slid the ring on to his finger and smiled at her as his eyes went back to the normal amber brown. "Try to watch out for my Uncle too." she smirked and let him out of her room.

She moved back to her bed and sat on the edge. It was huge. She had never had a queen sized bed before and she smirked back to herself. Though it quickly went to a frown as she looked at her stuff in the corner. Her eyes fell across the long duffle bag and she looked at the ground feeling her heart tear. Another voice was heard interrupting her thoughts.

"Crystal look out side your door. All your boxes just arrived so you can start unpacking. By the way. You start school tomorrow so make sure you have every thing ready."

Crystal groaned and laid back on her bed. She wasn't sure she would like this.


End file.
